RGM-89R Jegan A-Type
The RGM-89R Jegan A-Type (aka Jegan Type R) is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89R Jegan A-Type is a high mobility variant of the RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type for use within space colonies. References Picture It features improvement in communication systems, additional thrusters on various parts of its body, enlarged backpack and a generator with higher output. Among the Jegan series, the Jegan A-Type has the highest thruster output and generator output. Its armament is quite similar to the Jegan Normal Type, but replaces the hip-mounted grenade rack with a second beam saber rack, and has a new 2-tube grenade launcher on its left forearm. Armaments ;*Vulcan Pod System :Mounted on the head, it is a close-range defensive armament. Unlike those of other Jegans, the Jegan A-Type's Vulcan Pod System mounts two vulcan guns instead of a single gun. The vulcan guns have low firepower but high rate of fire, they are extremely effective at restraining enemy machines, and can destroy the camera, sensors and joints of enemy machine at very close range. ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :Mounted on the left forearm, it fires self-propelled projectiles. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Jegan A-Type has two beam sabers, one stored in each side armor. ;*Shield :A standard defensive armament to protect against physical attacks, it also has anti-beam coating on its surface for defending against beam attacks. The Jegan A-Type's shield also has two 4-tube missile launchers. Despite their general effectiveness since mobile suits were first developed, the shields employed by the Federation in the UC 0120s proved unable to withstand the electromagnetically accelerated spear fired from the shot lancer of the Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage most armor not specially treated to resist it. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac that could be replaced mid-battle if they ran out of power. History Introduced in the early UC 0090s, the RGM-89 Jegan was upgraded over the three decades of its service life. The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type eventually took over as the Jegan series' basic model, and it had two variants: the RGM-89R Jegan A-Type and the RGM-89M Jegan B-Type. Despite being a high mobility unit with the highest thruster and generator output amongst the Jegan series, the Jegan A-Type was still horribly out-of-date during the invasion of the Frontier Side by the Crossbone Vanguard in UC 0123. Variants ;*RGM-89R Jegan Fireball Gallery Rgm-89-shield.jpg|Shield line art Rgm-89m-beamrifle rhpower.jpg|Beam Rifle line art Screencaps MSG-F91-Jegan-A-Type-Beam-Rifle.jpg|Firing the Beam Rifle MSG-F91-Jegan-A-Type-2-Tube-Launcher.jpg|Firing the 2-tube Grenade Launcher. Gunpla File:HGUC Jegan A-Type (F91 Ver.).jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-89R Jegan A Type (F91 Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Notes and Trivia References Jegan.jpg|Profile and specifications External links *Jegan A-Type on MAHQ ja:RGM-89R ジェガン